1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new practical applications of uniaxially electrically conductive articles, and to special forms of such article for use therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,085 to produce porous mica sheets in which relatively straight-line through-holes of 5 to 20,000 Angstroms diameter, produced by heavy particle radiation followed by etching of the mica, are simply filled with superconductive material or iron particles to provide oriented single domain ferromagnetic sheet, or with material suitable for imaging in television cameras. The surfaces of the mica sheet may be polished or abraded to assure electrical contact with the conductive filler.
Porous polymer sheets in which selected areas of the interconnecting through-holes are masked and the unmasked through-holes are metal plated to provide electrically conductive spots surrounded by insulating areas, are known from Japanese Published Patent Application 80161306.